My Star
by Han Rei-chan
Summary: Kyuhyun has completed most of her social link's arcana but the Star. She hasn't know who her star is. But then she found out that her star is just someone around her. Her own dormmate. (Genderswitch) (KIHYUN)


My Star

Chapter 1

Cast:

Super Junior

Shim Changmin

Some of Persona 3's cast

And others...

Disclaimer:  
>A story adapted from a game "Persona 3" I don't own the cast, they're belong to themself and their parents. Persona 3 belongs to ATLUS.<p>

Summary:  
>Kyuhyun has completed most of her social link's arcana but the Star. She hasn't know who her star is. But then she found out that her star is just someone around her. Her own dormmate.<p>

A/N:  
>Genderswitch for Kyuhyun, Heechul, Eunhyuk, Henry Leeteuk, and Sungmin. At this time, most of them are on the same grade except Kibum, Heechul, and Hankyung who are on their 3rd grade of high school and Donghae who is an elementary student.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

A girl with a long-brunette hair slowly blinked her eyes, feeling disturbed by the sunlight. She then opened her eyes and sighed for a bit. It's a new day. She hopped from her bed and went to her bath room inside her room. She took a bath before go to her school. Well, it's Thursday though, so she had to go to school. Not long after she just took a bath, she heard someone knocked her room's door.

"Kyu! It's me, Eunhyuk. Are you ready? We can miss the train if we're not get going now." Shouted Eunhyuk, her dormmate and her SEES squadmate.

"Hold on hyuk, I'm almost ready!" Kyuhyun also shouted from her room.

Kyuhyun opened her door and saw Eunhyuk's annoyed face. It seemed that Eunhyuk had waited for her for a long time.

"All right, let's go now!" said Kyuhyun with her smile.

Today's school seemed so bored to her since Mr. Edogawa just talked about something pointless like magic. Kyuhyun actually wanted to put on her headphone and sleep, but Mr. Edogawa had warned Changmin, her classmate, dormmate, her SEES squadmate, and a holder of the Magician arcana. Kyuhyun just pretended to pay attention to her teacher while she was actually doodling on her book.

The bell suddenly rang, and Kyuhyun's class suddenly became so crowded. Changmin also has woken up from his day dreaming. Changmin then came to Kyuhyun's seat and asked her to have some lunch with him.

"Hey Kyu! Let's go grab some lunch!" Said Changmin happily.

"Okay. Hyuk, Henry, Let's go to the canteen." Asked Kyuhyun to Eunhyuk and a female android named Henry. The two agreed and they went to the canteen to have their lunch.

After the lunch, they headed back to their class again. There was nothing special in their class, their teacher didn't even attend their class. Kyuhyun and Changmin decided to sleep while they were waiting for the school to be finished.

The school finished, Kyuhyun then met a male foreign transferred student named Yesung. They went to the home economics room. They talked about kimono that yesung wanted to make and Kyuhyun also made something that Yesung suggested to her. They spent their time made that kind of stuff and talking about Japan.

Kyuhyun went back to her dorm went the sky started to get dark. She saw all of her dormmate were in the lounge but an elementary school student named Donghae and a shiba inu dog named Koromaru, all of them were doing their own business.

"Where have you been? If you want to go to the Tartarus, then count me in." Said Kibum, the boxing champion from her school also her senior and dormmate. Kyuhyun just nodded and went to Leeteuk.

"Hi, How can I help you?" asked Leeteuk with her smile.

"Let's go to the Tartarus today." Said Kyuhyun.

"Okay, then I'll tell the others and we'll meet at the Tartarus tonight." Kyuhyun smiled to Leeteuk and prepared herself to go to Tartarus.

Here they were, in their school during midnight hour or they called it the dark hour. During the dark hour, their school changed to a massive tower that contains from labyrinth and consist of six blocks. It was also a place to fight the shadows. This place called Tartarus.

Kyuhyun picked three out of her SEES friend, Kibum, Heechul, and Hankyung, all of them were her senior in school. They were exploring the 4th block of Tartarus, Tziah. They were leisurely exploring Tziah until a shadow suddenly hit them from the back.

It was a strong shadow with appearance looked like a samurai. It named Hakurou Musha. Kyuhyun told Leeteuk to analyze the enemy's weakness. She then started to point her evoker (something looked like gun) to the side of her forehead and pull the trigger. She summoned her persona, Dionysus who is strong to a slash attack, to prevent the slash attack from that shadows. She then began to strike the shadow.

"Ziodyne!" shouted Kyuhyun and her persona striked the shadow with a great electricity.

Kibum pointed his evoker to his forehead and do the same thing like Kyuhyun did. The boxing champion summoned his persona, Polydeuces.

"Polydeuces! Ziodyne!" shouted Kibum and his persona did the same like what Dionysus did.

"Penthesilea! Bufudyne!" shouted Heechul after she pulled the trigger and a great ice striked the shadows.

"Castor! Fatal End" shouted Hankyung and his persona just striked the shadows, but the shadows evaded his strike.

Though the four of them has striked the shadows, it didn't cause much damage because it wasn't the shadows' weakness. The shadows then striked them back, and it caused a big damage to them. Leeteuk then informed the others about the enemy's weakness.

"The enemy's weakness is light magic and dark magic." Told Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun nodded and thanked Leeteuk for the information that she gave. Kyuhyun pulled the trigger and summoned her other persona. Kyuhyun was a special, that's why she had a lot of persona.

"Daisoujou! Samsara!" The area around the shadows covered with the light and the shadows suddenly gone.

"The enemy is gone, great job!" Said Leeteuk from afar.

Kyuhyun sighed and looked at Kibum, Heechul, Hankyung. They seemed exhausted from the last battle. She then thought for a minute.

"Leeteuk, I think it's enough for today, please bring us back to the first floor." Asked Kyuhyun as the leader.

Leeteuk brought them back and smiled when they arrived at the first floor. Most of them seemed to be exhausted so they decided to go back to their dorm and took a rest.

The next day, all of them went to school, except for Koromaru. They had a usual class. But after school, Kyuhyun received a text from Theodore, a servant in the "Velvet Room" told her to come to the Velvet Room.

Kyuhyun went to the back alley of Paulownia mall and she founded a blue-colored door there. She then opened the door and went in. She saw Theo there holding a book and Igor who was currently reading a book.

"Kyuhyun-sama, I've been waiting for you. There's a new request for you." Said Theo.

"Okay, let me see the quest first." Said Kyuhyun. Not long after that, she goggled at the quest.

"You suppose to maximize the star arcana social link for this quest." Said Theo.

"B-but, I don't even now who hold this arcana. I've found the others, so can't we just maximize the other arcana's social link?" asked Kyuhyun.

"The social link is created for the people around you, so it must be easy to maximize all the arcana's social link." Said Igor who finally break his silence.

"Everyone around me? But I don't have any idea about it." Said Kyuhyun.

"Let me explain you about the star arcana." Said Igor and Kyuhyun just nodded in order to respond it.

"The star arcana is the arcana that gives hope, it shines in times of need. The star arcana represent a person with self-confidence, generosity, faith, altruism, or simply a multi-talented person." Explained Igor.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun got confused by Igor's explaination. Theo couldn't hold it anymore, he actually wanted to tell Kyuhyun whom her star is, but he couldn't do that.

"He is a person near you, Kyuhyun-sama." Said Theo.

"I don't think there's someone around me who can be categorized to the star except people in SEES" said Kyuhyun.

"Then shouldn't you find the star among them?" asked Theo.

"But none of them hold the star arcana." Said Kyuhyun.

"The arcana that they hold don't have to be the arcana's social link that you'll build. It's all depends to their personality." Explained Theo while Igor seemed to be pissed off, Theo shouldn't explain this much.

"So you mean that it doesn't matter what arcana do they hold, if their personality represent the other arcana there is a possibility for us to build a social link with an arcana that's different to what they hold?" asked Kyuhyun.

"Exactly." Answered Theo.

"For example, Hankyung-san who hold the Hierophant arcana, but his personality as a tough guy and his physical abilites, you build the Moon arcana's social links toward him. It can happen to the other members too." Theo explained it again.

"Changmin is Magician, Leeteuk is Priestess, Heechul is Empress, Eunhyuk is Lovers, Donghae is Justice, Koromaru is Strength and Hankyung is Moon. That's all that I've got from SEES." Said Kyuhyun.

Theo sighed at what Kyuhyun said, the girl seemed hadn't understand about it. It seemed that he had to be patient to guide Kyuhyun to find her star. But he felt that Igor stared at him and by his stares he could see that Igor told him to shut his mouth. Theo sighed again.

"It seems that you won't understand about it. I can only help you until here, Kyuhyun-sama." Said Theo while he looked at Igor.

"Can't you tell me more about it? I'm still confused of this damn star." Said Kyuhyun. Theo then ignored Igor's stare for a moment.

"You can just think of people from SEES whom you haven't build the social links yet" said Theo and he avoid his gaze from Igor's. He's a bit afraid of him.

"People from SEES whom I haven't build the social links yet. Hmm... Then it left Henry and Kibum. But according to the star, this person should have the personality of self-confidence, generosity, or for simply a multi-talented person..." Kyuhyun stopped for a moment.

She thought of it for a moment. She began to compare Henry and Kibum's personality. But when she tried to compare their personality, she gasped and seemed like she realized whom the person that she could built the star arcana's social links.

"... No way... Could it be...?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

– To Be Continued –

Huaaah... I actually thought of resuming "The Way I Fulfill My Dreams" but I got stuck for my Indonesian's word, well I'll try to update it within this month. That's why I tried to make an english one. I knew that it's still short, but I hope that you'll like it, and HAPPY BELATED KIHYUN'S DAY! At last, I want you to post a review regarding on what you have read, so that I'll do it better next time. Thank you ~^^


End file.
